Electrified vehicles, such as hybrid electric vehicles (HEV's), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV's), battery electric vehicles (BEV's), or fuel cell vehicles, differ from conventional motor vehicles in that they are powered by one or more electric machines (i.e., electric motors/generators) instead of or in addition to an engine. In other words, electrified vehicles may include more than one power source that can be used either individually or together to propel the vehicle.
Some electrified vehicles enable a driver to manually manage the vehicle's energy usage. For example, the electrified vehicle may be operated in electric vehicle (EV) mode where the electric machine powers the vehicle without assistance from the engine, or may be operated in hybrid (HEV) mode in which the engine is used in combination with the electric machine to power the vehicle. As electrified vehicles becomes more commonplace, additional energy management options may be desirable.